Hello Stranger
Synopsis When the Yemeni prime minister is brought to Minnesota for medical treatment, Annie has a short window of time to recruit his chief aide as an asset. She gives him a contact phone number before they separate, but then Joan denies his family's immunity request. Meanwhile, Auggie takes his therapist on a field trip, including blindfolding her so she can experience things as a blind person. Joan fears that Arthur's hopes for the China position are compromising the CIA's interests. Back at the office, Annie informs Joan that she is requesting a transfer from the DPD and later receives a phone call from the Yemeni aide, which Joan has allowed. Full Recap Cast Main Cast Trivia *This episode has a scene that supposedly takes place at the Mayo Clinic. During the scene Annie walks beneath 120 Year banners. The banners are copies of real banners and their design, but use the letter M as the trademark. The Mayo Clinic trademark is actually three interlocking shields. None of the scenes actually take place at the Mayo Clinic. *There is a scene at 8:42 where a sign is visible saying level 6 nurses station. It reads Level 6 center block Gonda-Mayo building. There is no Gonda-Mayo Building. The Mayo Building and the Gonda Building are now connected, but the two buildings have maintained their prior designations. In addition, the buildings are designed so visitor elevators all enter into lobbies with receptionists. Not a single floor opens into a nurses station. A more accurate sign would have been Mayo West 6 nursing station, or Gonda West 6. *In the entrance scene into the hospital there is a piano being played in the lobby. This is because there is a Grand Piano in the lobby of the Gonda Building. The piano is often being played, and sometimes has choirs sing as well. *The Mayo Clinic has become famous as a destination hospital for many VIP's. There is a lot of obvious security in this episode at the hospital. The general goal at Mayo is actually to maintain entire secrecy of who is there and when. There are several floors that are not accessible or noticeable on the floor list. Typically, a VIP that needs protection gets their own floor, so that the entire floor can be secured by the VIP's private security. No one ever enters the floor without being there for the specific patient. *In the episode, the doctors can be seen wearing lab coats. The Mayo Clinic actually has a different tradition. The Mayo brothers and their father who founded the hospital did not wear lab coats. Since then, the Mayo doctors have worn professional attire. Nurses wear scrubs if their duties require them. *Difficulty finding smoking spots at Mayo is real, except for the security, and so is the reported size of the Mayo Clinic Hospital. The clinic employs more than 30,000 employees and Rochester as a matter of law does not allow smoking in, around, within 30 feet of any door, or anywhere where children frequent. That pretty much means just about everywhere around the hospital. In addition to the law, all Hospital grounds are smoke free as well, including outdoor grass spaces. *The Gonda Building is the tallest downtown building in Rochester, Minnesota. at 10:59 there should be no trees or buildings in the background. In actuality, there should be the helipad that is used to transport patients between the hospitals. *There is no Central Park of Rochester, the Saint Mary's Hospital Campus has a park, and there is a Silver Lake Park, but no Central Park. Both parks are near auto shops. Only Virgils however, which is next to the Saint Mary's Campus, has a tow truck. Category:Episodes Category:Season 03